


Love does cross paths

by RinSaber22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Love is in the Air, M/M, Rhyz is a lazy bones but he tries, Rin is a goofball, The only characters I own is Rin and Vincent, This story was inspired by friends, Toka is the sweetest person anyone will meet, Valentine's Day, Vincent makes a small appearance, Zhy maybe aggressive but he loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSaber22/pseuds/RinSaber22
Summary: Zhy is unsure what to get Rin for Valentines day so instead he had hopes a change of scenery would help. Meanwhile Toka thinks Rhyz forgot about the day, but she's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Rin/Zhy, Toka/Rhyz





	Love does cross paths

Ah Valentines day...the one day where couples of all kind spend the day together expressing their love. It was a bright day in Ebott City and Rin was making his daily morning walk to Muffets Cafe. Once he entered he stood in line texting his human friend Toka that he was already there and will be waiting for her. After getting his coffee Rin sat at the table in the corner where he and Toka always talked. It was a normal routine for the two to get together, drink coffee, and chat about each other lives even their significant others. Both have been friends for a long time and what surprised them both was that their boyfriends are actually roommates.

Rins cat ears flick hearing the door to the cafe open and when he turns to it there stood Toka in her normal attire. The human was on her phone, but looked up hearing her name called. She smiles and walks over to the table where Rin sat taking a seat, "Morning!" he said with a grin then takes a sip of his coffee "You seem happier than usual" Toka repiled "How can I not? Todays the day Zhy comes over and spends the day with me! He finally got time off work-" Toka giggles adding in "Because you practically bagged" Rin huffs a little "ANYWAY I'm so excited!" the cat-skeleton was beaming happily. "You could always visit him while he works at the bar" Toka said "I told him that, but he says he doesnt want me to be bothered by the local drunks" Rin pouts while saying this, 

"I'm sure he just wants to look after you"

"Yeah. How about you and Rhyz? Any plans?".

Toka sighs, "I don't know. I asked him this morning if we were doing anytning and all he said was just maybe" Rins ears flatten a little, "I could cancel my plans so we can hang out if you want" the human shakes her head "No way. You've been planning this day with Zhy and I don't want to ruin it for you guys. Plus, I don't think Zhy would appreciate it if Rhyz was the reason for it" the two laugh "I guess your right. Last time we had to cancel plans Zhy grabbed his crowbar and smashed someones car" After chatting for a few hours the two left the cafe hugging each other goodbye with the usual 'Same time tomorrow' saying.

Despite the two friends chatting about their plans meanwhile Zhy had his own morning. The edgy/agressive skeleton of the two Zhy was in a panic because he had ZERO idea what kind of gift Rin would want. He knew the cat loved alot of things besides him (including his red mohawk) and was close to smashing somoene elses car out of frustration but he decided to call Rin's friend Vincent who he thankfully met during one of the cats parties. The skeleton grabbed his phone after changing for the day calling the human and after 2 rings he answers, "Hello?" Vincent greeted with confusion "Uhh Vincent? Its Zhy" the human on the phone seems to recognize Zhys voice,

"Oh! You're Rin's boyfriend! How's it going?"

"I need your help".

As for Rhyz, when Toka left to meet up with her friend he immediately got up from bed although he would rather stay in bed then drag his girlfriend back into bed so they can both be lazy. However, he knew he had to do something today since Toka sounded upset about not having a plan for Valentines day. Rhyz felt bad because he loved when Toka is happy and smiling. After throwing on an outfit and his hoodie he walked out of the house passing Zhy in the living room who was still on the phone. Rhyz went to the local market where he saw his friend William in one of the aisles.

The orange wearing sleketon sighed in relief walking up to the human, "Yo William" he said while giving a lazy wave. William turned towards Rhyz and greeted him,

"Hey Rhyz its been awhile. Aren't you supposed to be with Toka?"

"Thats the thing. I want to do something for her, but I dunno if I can come up with something in time. I was hoping you were around to ask if you have any ideas."

William hummed in thought while running a hand through his brown hair "Well...I may have something in mind, but if I call a few friends then we can get it done by tonight" Rhyz's eyes widen a bit "Really? That would be awesome!"

The night rolls around and Zhy was riding his motorcycle with Rin sitting behind him holding onto him, "Where are we going Zhy?" poor cat boy had asked his boyfriend that at least 3 times. "Outside the city, theres a place I want to show ya so just be patient kitten" Zhy chuckled as Rin pouts a bit. Soon they reached the forest near Mt. Ebott,

"Here we are. We're walking from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on"

Both skeletons got off the motorcycle and began their short journey. During their walk Zhy grabbed Rins paw which made him blush a little, "Your being extra sweet today" Rin commented gesturing to their hands/paws "W-Well you know....its a special day so...its not that big of a deal. We hold hands all the time" Zhy tries to look away from Rin to hide his blushing face. The cat just giggles hugging his boyfriends arm "Despite you trying to sound like a tough guy I can tell your a sweet guy and I feel lucky to see this side of you" Both look at each other and smile continuing their walk.

Eventually they finally reached their destination which happened to be a rock formation at the edge of a small cliff that had an amazing view of the city. Due to it being night time the lights of Ebott city made the view look breathtaking. Rin stares in awe,

"Wow...Zhy this looks amazing! Did you know about this spot?"

"Kinda. A little bird told me about this. I wanted to do something nice for you so I hope this meets your expectations."

"Oh sweetie this is wonderful! It makes me happy that you were willing to do this for me"

"Of course I would...I love you kitten. Happy Valentines day" Zhy smiled at Rin "Aw I love you too!" The red haired skeleton pulled his kitten into a kiss and in response Rin wrapped his arms around Zhys neck both enjoying the night.

Rhyz had asked William to distract Toka while he prepares at his house. It took awhile, but everything seemed to be in order. William texted Rhyz that he and Toka were on their way. The skeleton felt breathless despite the fact that he didn't have lungs. Rhyz received another text saying that Toka was about to head inside. After checking everything one last time the door opened Rhyz waited as Toka entered the house then walked towards the kitchen,

"Rhyz? You here?"

"Yeah I'm here I've got a surprise for you!"

Toka was surprised and curious so she made her way inside the kitchen to find the whole place decorated with lights and flowers. There was fresh cooked food with a fancy table in the dining room with candles,

"Uhh Rhyz? Whats this?"

"Look I know I'm not good at this, but I wanted to make it up to you."

"Did you plan this?"

"I had some help, but I tried to do most of the work."

"Thats ok. Everything looks great."

Rhyz seated Toka and served her dinner then took his seat with her at the table. The two ate and chatted until Rhyz went off topic,

"Toka?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry that you thought I was being a lazy ass. I mean I know that I am most of the time, but knowing that made you upset made me sad as well. All I want is for you is to be happy dollface."

Toka smiled sweetly "Oh Rhyz its ok. The fact you went through the trouble for me makes this day worth waiting." Both then got up to embrace each other then Rhyz kisses Toka running a hand through her hair. Afterwards they cleaned their dishes and went straight to bed although Rhyz decided to carry Toka to bed and cuddle her while watching TV. It seems both couples ended up having a good day! Despite some minor setbacks today everyone made it through and will meet future challenges later in life, but no matter what they have each other. And that's why love is proven to be a persons powerful emotion.


End file.
